


Dance With Me

by AlyssAlenko



Series: Fun With Shega [5]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Clothed Sex, Clubbing, Desire, Dirty Dancing, Exhibitionism, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Gift Fic, Grinding, Lust, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:20:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24264994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyssAlenko/pseuds/AlyssAlenko
Summary: After beating his pull-up record, James has promised Shepard a real date. But things quickly turn hot and heavy on the dance floor and he learns something about her he never expected...
Relationships: Female Shepard/James Vega
Series: Fun With Shega [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/642698
Comments: 8
Kudos: 24





	Dance With Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sirius Ordo (tpdlady306)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tpdlady306/gifts).



> I am sorry this is so late darling! And I know you were expecting Shenko, but I know Shega is your favorite. I hope you like it!

A date—a _real_ date. That was what Shepard had bet him if she beat his pull-up record, James agreeing as part of him hoped she would succeed and now, he was late. He'd spent a good deal longer than he'd wanted convincing himself this wasn't a fever dream as he'd gotten ready and then he'd walked through those doors and his mouth had gone dry when he'd seen her across the club. She was sitting sideways on the bar stool, in a tight little strapless and sparkly silver number, that showed off her cleavage and barely covered her ass, the sides open, silver laces criss-crossing from seam to seam over her golden skin, leading James to the conclusion that she wasn't wearing any underwear. She had one bare, lithe leg crossed over the other, a pair of sparkly silver stilettos on her feet. Her light brown hair was pulled up with a matching ribbon into a ponytail, and if it wasn't for the flash of rainbow color, James wouldn't have recognized her—at least not immediately. Boy, was he in trouble—twelve years in love with her, he was already in so deep, and then for her to show up wearing that? His imagination snapped back to their night together, undressing her with his eyes. How was it he wanted her even more now? She pulled a tiny sword with three maraschino cherries on it out of her drink, bringing it to her lips as she glanced around the room, her eyes lighting upon him and making her break out into a smile, his heart leaping into his throat.

"This seat taken?" James whispered in her ear as he sidled up behind her, his breath warm against her skin.

"Only by you." She purred, sliding her hand up his arm and squeezing his tattooed bicep, nodding as the bartender set a beer down in front of him. "I hope you don't mind, I ordered you a drink."

"Trying to loosen me up, Lola?"

"Can't have you all rigid when I drag you out onto the dancefloor."

James grinned. "I definitely don't mind...but what makes you think I'm going anywhere near the dancefloor?"

"It's cute you think you have a choice. You promised me a date. I believe your exact words were 'we'll do whatever you want, Lola,' so you can't exactly back out now…" Her grey eyes sparkled, gaze traveling up and down his body as she licked her lips. "And I'm determined to get what I want."

James took a swig of his beer and swallowed, fairly certain she wasn't talking about dancing, and had something else on her mind entirely. She squeezed his hand in hers as she leaned in and kissed her way to his ear, breasts mashed against his bicep and her hand sliding up his thigh and across the front of his pants, fingers grazing the tip of his cock through the two layers of fabric. His breath caught in his throat as her touch tented the front of his pants, Naomi giving his shaft an affectionate squeeze, his face flushing pink as he glanced around Afterlife, making sure no one was watching them. She caught the outer shell of his ear with her teeth. All too quickly her hand withdrew, leaving behind a prominent bulge, as she laced their fingers together and slid off her barstool, heading towards the dancefloor and letting him trail along behind her. They'd barely stepped onto the hardwood before Naomi's hands were all over him again, distracting him with her caress. She reached up with one hand resting it over the back of his neck and pulling James' head down to kiss his lips, the fingers of her other hand dipping below his waistband and making him groan. God, he wanted her—had the desire to take her right here and now but instead, he caught her hand in his, tugging it out of his pants; he had her reputation to think about, since she clearly wasn't.

"Lola, we aren't exactly alone."

"Look around, James. Everyone here is either high as a kite, or drunk off their asses—no one is going to pay us any mind. Besides, after protecting the Patriarch, taking Archangel off Omega and subsequently warning Aria about the mercenaries coming after her next, curing the plague and helping reclaim Omega from the General, Aria kind of gives me free reign to do whatever I want—as long as I follow the one rule."

Not to mention how many times Aria had told her to find herself a nice young man to keep her company because she looked like she needed to loosen up.

James rubbed the back of his neck. "And what rule is that?"

"Don't fuck with Aria."

He let out a low chuckle, bending to kiss her as their bodies swayed together to the beat, eager hands running up and down her body, exploring her curves as he teased her—they were really going to do this...and was it weird that he was wildy turned on? James brushed his thumbs across her breasts through the fabric of her dress, nipples hardening when he grazed them, his touch leaving goosebumps in its wake as he cupped her breasts over her dress, kneading them gently and eliciting a broken gasp from her lips, her back arching, Naomi pressing her breasts into his hands. He growled low in his throat, the sound laced with desire as he pinched her nipples, the tiny bite of pain making her groan in delight, heat searing straight to her core. Slipping his knee between her legs to widen her stance, one hand inched downwards, delving between her thighs, James drawing a finger through her dripping folds and making her gasp quietly when he dipped it inside her, then another, making her twitch, body jumping and heating up at his lightest touch, his other hand tracing little patterns on her breasts and creating a delicious friction with the fabric on her overheated skin.

His mouth covered hers, swallowing her moans, her tongue seeking his as he tasted her, inhaling her exhale. Naomi bit her lower lip, rocking her hips towards his probing fingers, James thrusting his fingers in and out of her, before twisting his wrist for a better angle and scissored his fingers inside her, the delightful noises she was making getting louder with each pump of his fingers. Her nostrils flared, the coil inside her winding higher when he pressed her clit with his thumb. He circled the swollen bud roughly, teasingly her mercilessly, rubbing fast and hard, her breathing growing ragged. James caressed her—teased her—savoring the feel of her clamping around his fingers as he pushed them deeper inside her warm, wet pussy. Naomi caught his wrist in her hand, stopping the pleasurable torture as James grasped her thigh, lifting her up so one leg dangled above the floor and draped the other over his hip, bringing the bulge of his erection flush against her center.

She gasped, head falling back, their exposed skin already flushed and damp. He was too distracted by the feel of her to stop her this time when her hands slipped between them and went to his pants unbuttoning them and freeing his erection, trousers draped about his hips as they hung open. James teased her entrance with the head of his erection—watching as her pupils dilated, thick lashes fluttering, her cheeks turning pink as her lips parted. His hands slid around to squeeze her ass and bring her as close as humanly possible, rocking his hips to meet hers, hilting himself inside her and chancing a look around. They weren't the only ones feeling a certain mood in the air, couples grinding against each other on the dance floor, others running off to some dark corner, some watching the dance floor blearily through alcohol tinted lenses and others still, who hadn't the foggiest notion what was going on.

And _then_ , there were the ones watching them—the ones in different states of arousal, hands down their pants as they got themselves off to him pleasuring her—and, _dios_ , if the thought didn't make him _harder_.

"Everyone's watching us, Lola—watching me fuck your wet and perfect pussy."

"Shall we give them a show?"

James groaned in approval as he nodded, Naomi gazing at him through her lashes, silver eyes darkened with desire; a promise of what she wanted to do with him— _to_ him. He leaned forward crushing his lips against hers and making her sigh against his lips as she melted against him, angling her head to deepen the kiss, wrapping her other leg around his waist. He opened his mouth against hers, letting their tongues intertwine, his fingers slipped into her hair, wrapping her rainbow locks around his hands as his hips retreated and surged forward, her walls clamping tightly around his cock, fingernails digging into his shoulder blades to keep from falling—James' hands on her ass her only support. Even if he acted like she weighed nothing; he could bench over twice her weight easily. The bass swallowed her sharp intake of breath as James hitched her higher and shifted her, settling all of her weight into the crook of his right arm, the fingers of his now free hand slipping between them, seeking her clit. He pulled almost completely out of her before thrusting into her again, sighing against her lips in delight as her insides stretched to accommodate him as he filled her.

"Fuck, Lola, you feel so good."

Her nails dug into his biceps. "Harder."

James thrust into her again, hard and fast as he remembered that they were in public—plus he wouldn't mind getting her to a bed, so he could take his time. So far, this date hadn't gone how he'd expected at all, but her body, outfit and hands had made him so horny he didn't give a damn. He didn't know about this exhibitionist side of her, but he had to admit that he kind of liked it. He put more power into his legs as his control wavered, thrusts driving deeper into her, his pulse erratic as the swirling of his finger around her clit got faster. Ecstasy plowed through both their bodies, her muscles contracting, body going rigid as she jerked and shivered, her orgasm racking her body with tremors as she let out a strangled cry, biting her lower lip to keep from crying out. James panted heavily, Naomi's walls closing tightly around his shaft and dragging his orgasm from him on a shuddering breath. He buried his face in her neck and inhaled deeply. Tucking himself back into his pants, still half hard and wanting more, James set her back down on the ground...Naomi's legs squeezing together automatically, hands smoothing down the fabric of her dress like nothing had happened.

"You're insane. You know that right, Lola? Absolutely _loca_." He breathed, as she laced their fingers together.

Naomi grinned and brought his hand up to her mouth, kissing the backs of his knuckles. "I like to keep things interesting. What do you say we find a nice dark booth and finish this dance there?"

"Lead the way."


End file.
